Make a Wish
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Gaara tak pernah suka dengan kebiasaan make a wish Hinata, menurutnya, itu tak masuk akal. Jadi, untuk apa mereka jauh-jauh datang ke Italia kalau Hinata hanya ingin make a wish? Ugh, rasanya Gaara ingin menarik semua kata-kata syukurnya tadi. GaaHina For GHOST event 2013.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ooc, typo, minim dialog dan kawan-kawan

For GHOST event 2013

**Make a Wish**

Siang ini, sepasang pengantin baru –Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Hinata– sedang menikmati masa bulan madu mereka di Italia; di sebuah pantai bernama _Rabbit_ _Beach_. Pantai terindah di dunia yang terkenal dengan banyaknya kelinci yang hidup di sana, serta air pantai yang bening sebening kristal.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, ke arah seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang selalu setia menyita atensinya. Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis tatkala mendapati raut takjub di wajah sang istri. "Hai, Cantik."

"Halo, Tampan," balas Hinata setelah ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum tipis ia sunggingkan.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang _dress_ musim panasnya yang diselimuti oleh pasir putih, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah –mendekat ke bibir pantai. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Gaara pun mengikutinya.

Ketika kedua kakinya tersaput oleh air pantai, Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia begitu senang dan tak dapat meyembunyikan senyum takjub saat netra-nya disuguhi oleh pemandangan pantai yang begitu luar biasa.

Merasa pundaknya dilingkari oleh sebuah tangan, Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah suaminya. Dan di detik berikutnya, wanita bertubuh mungil itu bersyukur dalam hati. Huh, tidak semua wanita bisa mendapatkan suami _perfect_ seperti Gaara, 'kan? Seperti saat ini, Gaara terlihat sangat memesona dengan setelan kaus putih tipis dan celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang saat ini membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Uh …

Angin yang berembus kencang menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang sang suami dan berusaha untuk tak terlihat gugup. Gaara pasti tak akan segan-segan menggodanya yang kedapatan sedang mealmun sambil menatap wajah pria itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan menjawab, "Aku sangat mneyukai tempat ini, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Tidak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan _budget_ selangit untuk menghabiskan masa bulan madu mereka di sini. Ah, jangan lupakan juga jasa kakak perempuannya –Temari– yang telah megusulkan tempat ini sebagai destinasi bulan madu mereka.

Belum sempat Gaara mengomentari perkataan Hinata, wanita bermanik lavender itu malah melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Gaara dan memulai kegiatan favoritnya; mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada untuk _make_ _a_ _wish_.

Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian bertanya, "_Make_ _a_ _wish_ lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban yang mampir ke telinga Gaara. Hinata malah menutup matanya erat, mengabaikan dengusan Gaara maupun kaokan burung-burung yang begitu ramai.

Pria berkulit putih itu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Jadi, untuk apa mereka jauh-jauh datang ke Italia kalau Hinata hanya ingin _make_ _a_ _wish_? Ugh, rasanya Gaara ingin menarik semua kata-kata syukurnya tadi.

Begitu kegiatannnya selesai, Hinata langsung berbalik menghadap Gaara dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah dan matanya berkilat-kilat ceria. Ekspresi yang selalu muncul setelah Hinata melakukan kegiatan favoritnya.

Pria itu menghela napas. Mungkin kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap kebiasaan sang istri. Melihat raut wajah istrinya yang begitu bahagia, ia juga jadi ikut bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan wanita itu memang prioritas utamanya. Oke, hari ini ia memang labil, sampai-sampai _mood_-nya berubah-ubah sangat cepat seperti itu.

"Kau membuat permohonan apa, sih?" lagi-lagi, Gaara bertanya.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Gaara dan membalas, "Ra-ha-si-a."

Melihat raut kesal di wajah suaminya, Hinata terkikik. "Um … a-aku h-hanya m-meminta supaya kita c-cepat m-mendapatkan b-bayi."

Kali ini, Gaara tersenyum lebar. Ia memang tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Hinata –yang menurutnya– tak masuk akal. Tapi, sekarang ia setuju-setuju saja dengan permohonan wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berusaha lagi," tutur Gaara.

"E-eh? T-tapi kan i-ini m-masih siang," ucap Hinata gugup. Rona merah kembali mneghiasi pipi gembilnya. Seolah darahnya terpompa dengan liar ke wajahnya.

"Siapa peduli, 'kan?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

Inilah yang Hinata sukai dari Gaara. Saat suaminya menggenggam tangannya seperti ini, Hinata merasa aman. Selain itu, Hinata selalu beranggapan bahawa perlakuan Gaara ini sederhana namun manis.

Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan erat, menyusuri bibir pantai dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing. Dan kali ini, Gaara berjanji akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan permohonan Hinata.

**The End**

Halo … maaf sebelumnya kalau fic-nya nggak fluff dan minim dialog.

Hehe, review?


End file.
